La Frialdad de mi Madre
by Feles Nigra
Summary: [Oneshot] Madre, siempre tan seria y distante. Me educaste para no ser débil y ahora que el tiempo ha pasado me queda claro el porqué de tu frialdad. Hoy mi imaginación se desvió a temas emocionales XD.


Hola a todos :3

He aquí otro monologo de Sesshomaru, hablando ahora de su madre Irasue. Creo que me quedo melancólico, pero así es cómo yo imagino la relación entre madre e hijo.

Gracias por leer ;D

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

 **LA FRIALDAD DE MI MADRE**

Mi madre me trajo a la vida después de que mi padre me engendrara, ella me cargo en su vientre por un tiempo. Seguramente paso por varios contratiempos, cambios físicos, molestias emocionales y tristezas externas. Quiero pensar que después de que nací, todo eso se convirtió en alegrías y sonrisas para ella.

No lo puedo recordar, pero algo de cierto habrá en ello, porque la mayoría de las madres siempre aman a sus hijos y lo expresan poco o mucho, pero lo hacen. Mis primeros años de vida son recuerdos lejanos que poco a poco se los lleva el tiempo. Vagas imágenes de mis primeros pasos, un bosque, un arroyo y su cálido abrazo. Mi padre está en ese recuerdo, lo sé. Una escena familiar que quiero conservar en mi memoria a pesar de todo, probablemente el único recuerdo de esa lejana etapa. Tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, los años de mi infancia fueron felices, mis padres casi siempre ocultaron sus problemas en las sombras de mí alrededor.

Posiblemente, lo que más recuerdo es el carácter de mi madre ante esas tristes situaciones. Pocas veces la he visto llorar, las mismas que puedo contar con una mano… es más factible contar la veces que su estoica personalidad se enfrento a todo y a todos, por mi y por ella.

Pero todo es relativo cuando se es niño, las cosas no se razonan de la misma forma después de que pasa el tiempo. Sin embargo ahora que percibo el pasar de los años, que el conocimiento y la verdad me abren los ojos, ahora es cuando comprendo demasiadas cosas que me duelen, demasiados secretos que antes no hubiera podido soportar.

Mi madre jamás me platico de la forma en que ella y mi padre unieron sus vidas, jamás pude preguntarle acerca de ello porque su helada mirada me silenciaba. Sé que no lo hacía con intensión de lastimar mis emociones, pero de alguna manera su expresión provocaba un extraño dolor en mí. Ahora comprendo la razón de su actuar, ya que con el paso de los años ella revelo algunos secretos que mostraron la verdad.

Antes de InuTaisho, mi madre amo a otro hombre, un mejor partido para sus sentimientos y su amor. Pero el destino fue cruel y la muerte se lo arrebato. Probablemente él se hubiera convertido en mi padre, probablemente mi vida habría sido otra.

El dolor de perder a quien amas te vuelve vulnerable y frágil, puede dejarte a merced de sentimientos erróneos, puede confundirte al tomar una decisión que cambiara tu vida permanentemente. Eso le paso a mi madre cuando conoció a mi padre. Llevaba poco tiempo de luto, su corazón aun era sensible y a mi padre le fue fácil tenderle la mano, mover sus sentimientos y finalmente unirse a ella en matrimonio.

Sé que mi madre, poco a poco, aprendió a quererlo, sé que mi padre también la quiso a ella y lo demostró hasta donde su capacidad emocional se lo permitía. El vínculo entre ambos debió desarrollarse de alguna extraña manera, que aun al día de hoy, no logro entender por completo.

Pero mi padre guardaba muchos secretos, nunca fue sincero del todo, su corazón estaba lleno de claros y oscuros. Sé que mi madre se dio cuenta de ello muy tarde. Y a pesar de todo, la vida continúo, a pesar de todo, el matrimonio perduro, con sus altas y bajas, con sus alegrías y tristezas… pero al final, termino con crueles desilusiones.

Los engaños de mi padre estuvieron presentes desde que yo era un niño, mi madre se enteraba y perdonaba. Él lo volvía a hacer y ella solo callaba, porque ante todo y todos, ella era la Señora del Oeste y ese lugar jamás se lo podrían arrebatar. Precisamente el actuar de mi padre, el revelar su verdadera naturaleza, fue lo que transformo a mi madre, fue lo que la hizo dejar la ingenuidad y colocarse la máscara de frialdad.

Ahora comprendo el porqué de su gélida forma de ser conmigo. Ella casi no demostraba su afecto, no me abrazaba, no me sonreía. Y a pesar de todo, yo percibía el amor que me tenia, podía verlo en todo lo que hacía por mí, en los sacrificios que hizo, en el dolor que soporto, en sus sentimientos que guardo. Su objetivo era hacerme fuerte, la debilidad no valía para ella. Y a cada rato me lo repetía, no seas débil porque te dañaran, no seas débil porque morirás.

Durante muchos años la filosofía materna fue, que si deseas un hijo fuerte, tienes que alentarlo desde pequeño, tienes que ser frio y severo. Y al mismo tiempo debes saber cuándo abrazarlo y cuando sonreírle, es necesario hacerle entender que en la vida no todo es amor y no todo es dolor.

Ella siempre uso una frase que definía parte de su personalidad, "Educa con mano de hierro, pero asegúrate de que este cubierta por un guante de seda". Jamás olvidare esas palabras.

Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, comprendo mejor el carácter de mi madre, ella no me abrazara y yo no se lo pediré, pero cuando lo necesite, ella lo sabrá y nunca se negara. Su hijo siempre seré y su amor siempre tendré, nadie lo verá, nadie se dará cuenta, pero ahí estará.

* * *

Gracias por leer ;D


End file.
